Good Times Never Seemed So Good
by Faithfully Gleek
Summary: Rachel's POV! Rachel started to gain interest in her ex-boyfriend and football stud Noah Puckerman. But Noah is definitely not easy to get. How will Rachel win his heart? And how will Puck deal with Rachel's dads when they found out about his story? R/R!


I arrived at William McKinley High School with a huge smile on my face. I feel that today's going to be a good day! Some freak might just throw slushie at me, but who cares? I feel excited for today!

My name's Rachel Berry, I'm a soon-to-be Broadway star, and aspiring singer! I'm also a really good dancer—performing arts is my life. People get annoyed with my personality at times, but for all I care. I'm just a little over-ambitious and all, but I know who I am and I'm not afraid to show it. One day my star will shine.

At the moment, Glee Club is my whole life, and a great way to prepare for my star debut. Oh, and the love of my life, Finn Hudson… you have no idea how proud I am to have him in my arms! I love him so much and I know he loves me too. Well, he has his flaws, he has a serious load of flaws but… oh well. Ah, there is no possible way for my life to get any better. Everything's just perfect!

Just like every other mornings, I entered the choir room. I'm ready to perform for our Glee club assignment; musical. Oh, musical, Broadway… it's my life and I know my fellow Glee clubbers are going to need me.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for me. I smiled and waved at them all excitingly. Mr. Schuester seemed to have expected my presence.

"Okay, so… anyone got something to show us?" Mr. Schuester asked. As he expected, I think—I raised my right hand with pride. "Yes, Rachel?" I got up from my seat.

"My fellow Glee clubbers, I have some ideas for our musical numbers. I want to do a little demonstration so that I can show you guys how this assignment will be like, because you know… I'm kind of an expert in this thing," I said.

The whole Glee club nodded, I knew they're going to agree with them. I started to sing "Tonight" by West Side Story—the song that I really remembered by heart, and totally my role of the lifetime. I sang it perfectly—as I and the rest of my teammates would've expected.

"And that, fellow Glee clubbers, is how we sing a showtune. I can go and on and on, but I think that's enough for you guys, I know you can do… good." I got back on my seat with pride and applause. Mr. Schuester then showed his demonstration and told us a few things to remember. When the bell rang, I walked down the hallway and on to the lunch room with Finn. I put my hand around his arms.

"So what did you think of that?" I asked Finn amusingly.

"Uh… well, it was good," he answered lazily.

I wasn't satisfied with that answer. "You didn't like it," I said.

Finn looked surprised, and said "Uh… no, I mean, I like it, but you know you do well with show tunes, right… so it wasn't that big of a surprise. Hey, you're fantastic, Rachel. And you know that."

Ah, this is why I love my life. Finn Hudson's really supportive of me; and I don't think I could've asked for a better boyfriend. Oh and did I mention he's super cute? Some girls would stare at me in jealousy, and I think it's pretty cool. But apart from that, I'll say it again; he's more than enough for me.

For now, at least.

* * *

After I had a very tasty vegan lunch—my dad has to sue the school to get them to have a vegan menu—I walked to the locker and preparing myself for Biology class. Someone was standing before me.

"Hey, Rachel."

It was Noah Puckerman. We had a few unpleasant moments back in those days, but we still remain friends. Well he may doesn't think that I'm his friend, but who cares. We're in Glee club, and besides, deep inside, we have a strong connection as fellow Jewish. And I still remember the words to his ballad he sang to me the other day—what was that? Sweet Caroline? One of my favorite songs. And for some reason I still call him Noah somehow, there are days where I call him "Puckerman" or "Puck" but I mostly call him Noah; and frankly it doesn't feel weird at all. Oh well, we're Jewish.

"Uh, hey, Noah. What's up?"

Noah smiled, his frantic smile always gotten me every time; and he said, "Uh... I just want to say the number you did earlier in glee club, it was fantastic. Well that's no surprise; you know... you do well with showtunes. But you uh, you kind of inspired me to sing something, although... show tunes isn't really my thing but well, anyone can use a little inspiration, right?" He giggled.

"Well, um... I get that a lot actually, but, thanks. It's nice to know that there's someone who appreciates me," Oh boy, I can't hide the fact that I'm blushing right now. Noah Puckerman complimented me. Usually only Finn—and sometimes Mr. Schuester who would tell me things like that—but this time, it's Noah. He's someone who would throw slushie at me, but now, throwing me a huge compliment. I felt really special, I don't know why. But I don't want to over think. He's still just a friend. I have Finn Hudson right now. And Finn is worth more than this—person. Finn is still the one for me.

"See you later, Rachel."

Surprisingly enough, he left me feeling nothing.

Maybe still nothing.

* * *

Finn took me home with his truck, at the last period for some reason I feel like going home early but I ended up going home at 4pm as usual. It's a Thursday, Finn and I haven't gone out for a date for 2 weeks. We went to a basketball game on our last date, and as you can guess, I wasn't really excited about it, I was really bored. But when I asked him to go to a concert—or anything that I'm interested in—he always said no, or bailed the plan on the last minute. That's why I try to stick with low-key, usual date like movies and dinner, but that's mediocre and you know Rachel Berry doesn't put up with mediocrity. I tried to stay calm about it, hoping that he might see things in my point of view. I don't usually argue with him, I guess I love Finn too much I always let him decide. I wish he would know how I feel. Not only he has a problem with dates, he never tells me about his days, and every time I told him about mine, he never responds or at least listen excitingly. Some people knew about it, and they thought he's a bad boyfriend, and maybe he is, but I decided to stay put with it, hoping that he'll change someday, although there's no guarantee that he will. I'm always this girlfriend who does what her boyfriend says for 5 months now...

I was too curious. So I thought I'd ask him anyway.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? There's another Wicked play tomorrow. I actually watched the play, but... I want to watch it with you." I asked slowly.

Finn looked awkward and confused, as usual. I'm used to that. But I'll need an answer from him. I can't just let him making decisions all the time... He has to listen to mine too.

"Uh... there's another football game tomorrow."

That's it. THAT'S IT! I've drawn my final straw. I'm going to say what I have to say, to him.  
"Finn, you need to listen to me. I stick up to you, I stick to your date plans and I hardly ever complain about it. But you never listened to me, Finn. There's no moment in your life where you listen to what I have to say. And I don't think I want to be in a relationship like that. I know it may sound horrible, but you can't be in a relationship where you're the only one who decides, Finn. And it's not only on dates—everything." I wiped the tears off my eyes. Finn looked like he regretted what he just did, but I just don't care anymore. He only looked like as if he was sorry, but I don't buy it. I loved Finn with all my heart... but now, when I looked into his eyes, I feel nothing... not even a single thing. It's like every reason why I fell for him has gone. I feel my heart's aching, like it's about to fall out of my chest, but I know that it will if I keep hurting myself by sticking in a relationship that's unhealthy for me. I can't handle this anymore.

"I'm sorry Finn. I love you, but... maybe it's over for us. I can't do this anymore." I said, and then ran into my house. I know Finn regretted what he just did, well he has to... but if he wants to get back together again, I don't think I'll buy all his lies anymore. It just hurts too much. Everything in my life seems like a surreal blur right now.

When I arrived at my house, my dads were home, but thank heaven for my acting skills I managed to get them distracted even though my eyes are all teary. I went inside my room, locked it, and cried all night. I cry, but I can't feel anything. It's just unreal and unexplainable.

_But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby_

_

* * *

_

I usually have broken-heart symptoms and I don't feel like going to school today, but I don't want my dads to worry so I decided to go to school anyway. I saw Finn at school today, he saw me but surprisingly he didn't try to stop me or anything. That's a good thing though, I can't be bothered to see him... and talk to him... and he's begging me for mercy. Ha.

I'm still in a broken heart phase. There's this one girl talking to him today, they seemed really cozy and it took me back into the days where I'd give up everything for him, where I'll do anything just to get his attention, where I'm madly in love with him.

There's no glee club rehearsal for today, Mr. Schuester called in sick. I just spent my time in the homeroom, listening to music and watched as everyone's talking, I didn't care.

I was about to close my eyes when Noah Puckerman came and sat in front of me. He brought a few Broadway music sheets; I wondered what they were for.

"Uh, Rachel... I need some help for our glee club assignment. Your demonstration was fantastic, and I felt like leaving the assignment entirely on your hand or maybe Kurt's, but... I think I want to try something new. I want to perform out there. How's tomorrow? At the auditorium or the choir room... you pick the place. Whatever works for you, I just want to learn something. I know you can be bossy and you always think that you're right... at least sometimes... but you're the best, Rachel," Puck said.

Okay, I'll admit it. Noah is such a smooth-talker. He always knows how to win ladies' heart, including mine. Wait... he hasn't steal mine yet. But yes, what he said was really sweet and it made me feel better to know that I'm worth something again. I need those kinds of compliments in my life.

I blushed, and I guessed Noah saw me blushing.

"Uh... I'm warning you, this doesn't mean anything... just as teammates, okay? Don't think that I'm interested in you again... I mean, you're with my boy, Finn. And I know how pissed he gets when someone got his girl. Besides, you're not really my type. We're just connected to each other in like... Jewish thing, that's all," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, I know, this is just us, as teammates, nothing else. We help out each other."

Noah smiled. "Okay, cool. See you later, Rach." He walked out from the homeroom.

I know I've always had a personal connection with Noah, and although he's a jerk... He might be a perfect catch. Although I still feel the same way he does... He's still a teammate for me.

Maybe just for right now.


End file.
